The Hammock
by joedan84
Summary: Clark's in his hammock when Chloe comes to him. A single question opens up the floodgates. Fluffy Chlark, though it's only friendship.


Started: December 13, 2002

Finished: December 14, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Skinwalker

Pairing: Chloe/Clark friendship

Rating: PG

Category: Drama, Angst

Spoilers: Tempest, Vortex, slight Heat

Summary: Clark's in his hammock when Chloe comes to him. A single question opens up the floodgates.

Disclaimer: I do not own them. They are not mine. Only in my dreams!

Author's Note: Sincere thanks to my beta and one of my best friends, Maryclare. Girl, you rock!

****

The Hammock

Clark was lying in his hammock, gently swaying back and forth as he read a book. He was so engrossed that he didn't hear the footsteps coming up the steps. 

Chloe stood at the top of the steps, waiting quietly. She watched Clark for a moment before taking a step closer.

"Chloe?" Clark asked, setting his book on the floor. "Are you okay?" Clark pushed himself so he was in more of a sitting position in the hammock.

Chloe sat on the back of the couch with a sad smile. "Why are you my friend?"

Clark had to keep his mouth from falling open. "What?" he asked in shock.

"Are you only friends with me so that you have someone to do the dirty work? Someone to do the research for you?" Chloe asked calmly.

"No," Clark exclaimed. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Why would I-?!" Chloe cut herself off, taking a deep breath. "Because the only time you ever talk to me is to ask me to find something for you. And when I do find whatever it was you needed, you speed away without a word."

"Chloe," Clark started, unsure what to say.

"If all I am to you is a walking database, then it's not worth it," Chloe said, her eyes burning. "I mean, that's not the reason for a friendship, Clark."

"Come here," Clark said, pulling the edge of the hammock out to make a seat for her. 

Chloe shook her head. "I need to know, Clark. Did I mess this up so bad after the formal, that you don't want to be friends anymore?"

"Come _here_," Clark said with a little more urging.

Chloe gave in and moved to sit in the hammock by Clark. She sat against his hip, letting her feet dangle over the edge.

"You didn't do anything, Chloe," Clark said, his eyes searching hers. "What happened at the formal wasn't your fault. I left because Lana was in trouble. I didn't leave because I was running away from you."

"I know," Chloe said, her nose crinkling. "But since then it's like everything fell apart."

"I was just doing what you asked, Chloe," Clark told her.

A look of confusion crossed Chloe's face. "What?"

"You said you wanted to stay friends, so-"

"This is not staying friends, Clark. We never talk anymore, and when we do it's you asking me to do something for you," Chloe pointed out.

"You think that's what I wanted?" Clark asked. 

"It didn't seem to bother you too much," Chloe threw at him.

Clark visibly winced at her words. "You're my best friend, Chloe."

"No, Lex is your best friend. Pete's your best friend. Lana's, well, she's a whole different conversation. I haven't been your best friend since the night of the formal," Chloe said, her eyes watering.

"Chloe," Clark tried again.

"No, let me finish. That night you didn't even come to tell me you were okay. I had to find out from Lana the next day if you were even alive. I searched for three hours for you. You have no idea how scared I was," Chloe said.

Clark reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"No," she said, moving out of his grasp. "I understand that you had to let your savior complex get the better of you, but I never even heard from you until you called to ask me to help look for Mr. Kent."

"Chloe, I'm sorry," Clark said softly.

"I'm not looking for pity, Clark. I'll tell you something. If I had gone to that dance with Pete, and he had left me, you better believe he would have come back for me. Do you know why, Clark?" Chloe asked, switching between hurt, angry, and sad all at the same time.

Clark just looked at Chloe, afraid to say anything. "Because he's Pete?"

"Because he's my best friend," Chloe said, her words holding a lot more venom than she had intended.

"I am, too," Clark pressed.

"Pete's not my best friend anymore, Clark," she said, her voice dropping. "Because now all he does is hang out with you. I've lost two of the best friends I've ever had." A tear fell from Chloe's eye, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. "What did I do to turn you away, Clark?"

"Chloe," Clark said in shock. He sat, draping his legs over the side of the hammock. "Don't ever think that you did something. It was nothing you did."

"I waited in Metropolis for a call, an email, something. By the end of the summer I figured I had screwed up pretty bad for my best friend not to even talk to me. I kept meaning to call, then I'd get angry that you hadn't called yet and talk myself out of it," Chloe said, wiping her cheek fiercely. "Then I came back and all you ever talked to me about was finding some bit of something you were needing. Everything had changed and it was all my fault for not doing something over the summer."

Clark reached over and took Chloe's hand. "You could never do anything to make me not want to be your friend," he said, his honesty showing in his eyes. "It was my own stupidity for not talking to you. I just kept saying 'tomorrow, I'll do it tomorrow' and tomorrow came and went. Before I knew it you were back. I didn't know what to do, or how to act."

Chloe laughed lightly. "Like you were my friend."

Clark squeezed Chloe's hand. "It's different, Chloe, and you know it. The formal changed things. We can't just go back to the way things were before."

"Don't you think I know that?" Chloe asked, turning her dark green eyes on Clark. "I don't want to date you, Clark. It won't work out, no matter how hard I want it to, and we both know it. I just-"

"What Chloe?" Clark asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"I just want-" Chloe started again. She couldn't finish as she began to cry harder.

"Anything, Chloe. Please, just tell me," Clark said, using his free hand to rub Chloe's arm soothingly.

Chloe took a ragged breath, but it didn't still her tears. "I just want my best friend back."

Clark's heart broke at the words. He pulled Chloe into his arms, holding her as tight as he dared. "I'm right here, Chloe. I'm right here."

"Are you really, Clark?" Chloe asked into his chest.

Clark pulled back, putting a hand on either side of Chloe's face. "I will always be your best friend, Chloe. I promise this will never happen again. You'll never have to cry about this ever again."

Chloe smiled through her tears. "Can I have another hug?" she asked, her voice ragged.

Clark smiled, pulling her to him once again. "Anytime."


End file.
